ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Rilux
"The Rilux are easy to remove, but be on your guard. They will learn from their weaknesses and become stronger." Anthony's Log Rilux (Pronunciation: RAI-Lux; the a is silent) are a deadly race of aliens that are known as the great threat to all in the galaxy and exist to grow as a species and infest the world to grow and adapt to anything. History Background not much are known about the Rilux or their origins, however, they look to be highly intelligent and are of a higher power by numbers. Accounting to the manuscripts of various alien species have told. They are a powerful race that must be stopped before all can go extinct. Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = =Rilux invasion = =Zantella arc = Personality and Traits Like bees in a hive, the rilux only seem to serve on what the Rilux Queen tell them to do. The rilux have a crule and spineless type of destroying an enemy. They get a joy out of destroying their enemies and completing their goals. they look to have thinking minds and can plot out an attack without the queen's orders at times. Adapting The rilux have a speical abililty to adapt or change in their surroundings and even some attacks from various aliens. They can also change their skin in envioronments to fit within either envioronments they appear in. How they change is clearly unknown, however Yakuza may be the answer to knowing on how the rilux change and can even handle some weapons Scanning Information Logs from the games Gunma RPG series "The Rilux are a special race that it is said they can evolve quickly and infest special beings to change. They are currently trying to evolve to become us, Human beings. I fear the most for our planet and future, there are so many of them its like something out of a horror flim! We've done all we can to contain them but they cannot be stopped, its like a pleg...an illness that has gone out of control. Please help, we are in grave danger!" ''- Log I of Eien Gen of the Army'' Gunma ARCADE Human captivity The Rilux held in captivity are for testing Human base weapons and to study on how they act. However the rilux don't like being in captivity, they look to study the patterns of Humans when they see them through the glass, this only proves they have intellience, which is why they try attacking in all diferent sides of the room they are held in. Rilux seem to only react when they are going into testing and blood samples. They soon connect with Yakuza to relese them. Special Abilities absorbing life energy blades/ Organic Arm cannon The blades on their elbows and knees are used as a close combat attcking mechisim. They can also generate heat from their arm blade to make an energy blade, very simliar to an Antarian with their energy blades. Rilux's blades and knee blades can cut through skin and can cause extreme bleeding depending on the prey. Organic Arm Cannon: Under their skin the rilux can shoot a projectile laser from their arm above their wrist and shoot a laser from it that can burn through iron. The laser blast is rather weak Acid Adapting to other environments Strength(s) Psychical Strength The rilux's strength is inhuman and can break through buildings. Absorbing life energy Weakness(s) Cryokinetic Attacks Pyrokinesis Plasma Beam FireArms Gallery Main article: Rilux/Gallery Gunma Comic and Anime Gunma (Game) Role Special Rilux Trivia *''The rilux are quite smart and know how to navagate around sectors, planets, and space stations'' *''They are the main threat to the entire galaxy and systems'' *''The rilux are linked to the Rilux Hive and can transform rather quickly'' *''They are Tobias's immortal foe'' *''The Rilux look to have some type of intellgence'' *''There are very special rilux like Yakuza that are much more advance, making it stand in the rankings of mutation, its in the same family as the Neo Elite, Yakuza, Rilux Commander, and the Rilux Queen It is known as Rilux Alpha '' *''The rilux's design are very simlair in design of Area 51 's Kronn Hunter '' *''They are also known as red creatures'' External Links Category:Males Category:Unknown Creature Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Powers Category:Gunma Characters Category:Enemies Category:Aliens Category:Transformation Category:Predators Category:Power hungry Category:Mutation Category:Evil Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Legends Category:Villian Category:Alt g world Category:Alternate version Category:Gunma ARCADE characters Category:Gunma RPG characters Category:Advanced speices